The Haunted
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: Avalon has been haunted by Herobrine ever since he killed her parents when she was ten. He has been haunting her everywhere, she sees him in her house, in the mirror, and in her dreams. She desperately wants to get rid of him. When she finds out a way to defeat him, will she be able to survive to do it?
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

* * *

_"Mom? Dad?" I yelled, walking through the dark hallway. "Where are you?" The response that I got, was a scream; coming from the living room. I started to run yelling even louder. "MOM! DAD!" I tripped, and fell down the wooden stairs. I landed head first on the floor, causing my head to throb painfully. I couldn't see anything, my head spun, and silence engulfed the house._

_Finally, I got to the living room._

_"Mom? Dad?" I whispered as I walked in. Then I saw them, my parents, all covered in blood, and lifeless, their eyes were pure white. I gasped, tears streaming down my cheeks. I wanted to run to them, but I couldn't move. "Who did this?" I cried. I finally got the courage to look around the room. There, I saw him. A man, with glowing white eyes._

_Those eyes. They seemed to stare straight into my soul. They seemed to see all of my fears, to create them. He stood there, an evil smile on his face. He had done it…. He had killed my parents. We stood still, the both of us. I felt like a fox in a trap; longing to run away but stuck, unable to escape._

_He seemed to fly towards me, at an extreme speed. The last thing I saw were his glowing eyes, and everything went black._


	2. The Same

**The Same**

* * *

I quickly sat up, tears beaded down my face. I looked around, I was in my house, nothing was wrong, and everything was peaceful. I felt my forehead, it was fine. It was morning, and there was no man with white eyes in sight, but my heart was still thumping like crazy.

"Darn it Avalon!" I told myself. "It's been five years since that happened, and you're still dreaming about it." I picked up a card that was laying on my dresser.

_Dr. Dorothy_

_Psychiatrist for the mentally challenged_

_369-723-0981_

"No." I told myself. "I'm not crazy, and I'm not going to any _Psychiatrist_ to _cure_ myself. I'm perfectly fine, it's just dreams." I slowly got up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen. I grabbed about three pieces of bread, and some eggs. I walked over to the living room to eat, when the lights suddenly turned off, the curtains closed, and two glowing white eyes appeared in the corner of the room.

"Get away from me!" I screamed and closed my eyes. When I opened them, everything was normal; the lights were on, and the curtains were open. My door opened, and a villager looked inside.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"No, sorry, everything is fine." I quickly replied. He looked uncertain, but left. I have been living in this village for most of my life now, since I was ten. They moved me here so the villagers could, _watch_ me. One used to live with me, but he left when I turned fifteen, he said I would be fine without him. I sometimes miss him, but I'm also glad he left, I don't want him to see me, like _this_.

I sighed, and decided to go to the shopping market. I went over to my horse, and climbed on. As I neared the market, I saw the large area clearly. It was an area booming with shops. They had items from raw chicken, to enchanted armor and swords. This area had everything, well almost everything. It had nothing to help me with, _my situation_. As I traveled farther into the market, I saw someone I had never seen before. He had sandy blonde hair, with dark blue eyes, and he was wearing a forest green jacket. He was riding into town, on a pig. I jumped off of my horse, tied him to a post, and walked towards the stranger.

"Hello." I said.

"Oh," he said, as if he did not notice me before. "Hello."

"What brings you here?"

"Oh," he looked at me with his dark blue eyes filled with fear. I had seen those eyes before, in myself every time I looked into a mirror. He studied me, seeming to be deciding to tell me the truth or not. Finally he spoke, "I had to get away." He said shakily as he tied up his pig.

"Get away? From what?" I asked.

"Um," he fumbled taking a card out of his jacket pocket.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He stated, starting to put the card back into his pocket. I quickly snatched it out of his hand, it was just like mine, the one from the Psychiatrist.

"You too? Do you see _him_ too?" I asked daringly.

He looked at me, shocked. "Yes," he said sadly, "you too?"

"Yes, I'm Avalon. What's your name?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Jason."

"Well, do you have anywhere to stay, Jason?"

He looked down. "No." he said plainly.

I thought for a moment. "You can stay with me, I have an empty room. Come." I told him.

"Okay." He said, getting back onto his pig. I climbed onto my horse, and led him back to my house.

Once we got there, I showed him his room, and we walked into the living room.

"Here, sit down." I said calmly, gesturing to the couch. "While I go make some food." I said as I walked into the kitchen and started cooking some steak. Jason sat down blankly, and stared at the wall. I looked at him, then concentrated on the steak. When it was done, I picked it up, and walked to the couch. "Here, eat something."

"Okay," he said, taking the steak, "thanks."

"No problem." I calmly said. "So, how did, you know, he get you?"

He stared blankly, his eyes glassy. I was afraid that I shouldn't have asked, but then he spoke. "It was seven years ago," he started, "I was only ten. When hecame."

I sat down next to him, ready for anything. This had happened to me, and no one was there, no one has ever been there; for me. So I was going to be there, for him.

"It was dark, and stormy, that night. Lightning struck the ground left and right. It seemed like a normal storm, but it wasn't. I couldn't sleep, because of fear, and a feeling that something wasn't right. I slowly climbed out of my bed and headed towards my parent's bedroom. I then heard a crash and I started to run. I suddenly heard an ear piercing scream, and I ran faster. It had seemed like forever until I had finally gotten there, and when I did- oh, when I did. He was there. _He_ was there, looming over my parents dead bodies, there was no blood, but their eyes- were pure white. He then looked at me, his eyes; the same as my parent's, white. He lunged at me, and then everything went dark. I woke up in the morning, dizzy. When I stirred a bunch of voices sprang up. 'Here! He's okay!' I was soon sent to a hospital, and cops questioned me, asked me about a murder. When I tried to tell them about him, they looked strangely at me, and sent me home. _He _has been following me ever since, _he_ was everywhere, even in my dreams." Jason looked at me. "That's why I came here, to get away."

I looked at him sadly._ Moving here won't help you_. I thought sadly, but I didn't tell him that.

"So, how did _he _get you?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"Same here, I was ten and I found my parents dead in the living room, but they were covered in blood. Hewasn't there, and then suddenly, he was. He stared at me, his eyes turning my blood cold. Then, he came at me, and everything turned dark." I swiftly explained, not wanting to go into detail.

"Oh." He sighed.

I looked out the window, it was turning to night. 'It's getting late, let's go to sleep." I said calmly, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Oh, yeah, okay.' He said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied, and rushed into my room, to sleep.


	3. The Book

**The Book**

* * *

I woke up in the morning, tears beaded down my face. I had the dream, _again_. This was getting out of hand. I sighed, and got out of bed, my clothes were drenched in sweat. I stumbled into the bathroom, and turned the sink on. I splashed my face and looked into the mirror.

Two glowing, white eyes met showed in my reflection. My pale skin turned darker, and a grin spread across my face. I gasped, fell over, and scooted away in fear. When I finally got back up, I was normal. My blue eyes, my pale skin, and my normal expression (if you call fear normal) all back. No white eyes in sight. I sighed, and calmly slipped into the kitchen.

When I started to make breakfast, a scream erupted from Jason's bedroom.

"Jason?" I gasped as I ran towards his room. When I opened the door, he was there, and he was perfectly fine. "What…" I started.

"He was here!" He cried. "He was standing right there!" He cried.

Before any villagers could hear, I went over to him, and put my arm around him. "I know, I know, you're okay."

"There's no way to escape! He'll just keep following me everywhere!" He exclaimed in horror.

"Shhh, shhh, I know, that you're afraid, but you can get through this, we can get through this."

He looked at me, fear struck his eyes, and he shivered. "What, what if we can't?" he stuttered.

"We can, now, let's go somewhere, to clear your mind." I walked him out the door, placed him on his pig, tied a lead to it, and then I climbed onto my horse. I Started riding off, leading Jason along with me.

We soon emerged to the village library. It was a large, old building, covered in cracks and vines. Cobwebs bordered the roof and it had a peaceful, sullen look to it. I gestured for Jason to follow me, and we entered the library. It looked even bigger inside if it. The walls seemed to be made of books, and there was a small counter in the middle of the first floor.

"Hello?" I called out.

*Cough* *cough* "Yes?" A sharp, raspy voice replied. Soon, the source of the voice, emerged from behind the desk. It was a shriveled, old man, with white hair that was streaked with grey, rose from behind the desk. "Hello. What can I do for you?" He rasped.

"Well, I don't know, I guess we're looking for a book." I replied.

"Which one? As you can see, we have many books here." He rasped.

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm," he thought out loud as he crept towards me. He came to my face, and stared right into my eyes. He seemed to be studying my eyes, but it felt like he was studying my mind. "Ah, you're one of those." He said silently, his voice noticeably clearer. I wanted to ask what he was talking about, but he went to study Jason, who hadn't spoken since this morning. *tsc* *tsc* *tsc* he sighed. "I think I know what you need. Follow me."

He dashed off, and we stumbled to follow him. It seemed like a maze, and soon enough, I was lost, with only the old man to navigate me. I looked behind me, and Jason was desperately trying to keep up. After what seemed like hours, we finally stopped. The old man pressed a button, and all of the shelves suddenly separated to another room. It had a netherack floor, with bedrock walls. In the center of the room, on top of the beacon giving the only source of light, a table with a book; hovering above it. The old man slowly picked it up, and handed it to me. "Here, this is what you need." He said clearly. As I looked at the strange book, the old man went over to the wall, and pressed a button. Then, we were gone.

We soon appeared back in the first room of the library. I didn't even notice we had left the other strange room, but Jason did.

"How?" He tried to ask, but when he looked around, the old man; was gone. "I don't know if this was a good idea Avalon." He said shakily.

I wasn't really listening. The book, it seemed _different_ from all of the others, but I couldn't quite grasp how. I opened the book, and saw two white eyes staring at me through the pages. I screamed, and dropped the book. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Jason asked quickly.

I got down slowly and picked up the book once more. When I flipped the cover once more, the eyes were still there. I blinked a few times, to make sure it was real. It was, it was a worn out drawing of-of him. "Jason… Look."

When he looked at the book, his eyes grew wide. He read the script above the picture. "Her-o-brine?" When he said the horrid name, the whole library shook.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't say, _that_." I shakily said.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Okay, let's take this thing home."


	4. The Choice

**The Choice**

* * *

At the house, Jason and I studied the strange book. It seemed old, even older than the library we found it in. The leather was worn and the pages were yellow, and curled at the edges. The book seemed to have gone through a lot, but the words were left clear, and unscathed.

I turned each page carefully, and remembered every word.

_The Legend of Herobrine_

_When this world was first created, two brothers, the creators, lived peacefully. The first brother, notch, was loved by all. The other, Herobrine, was feared, because of his strange appearance. His glowing white eyes struck fear in all of Minecraft's citizens, and he was shunned. Herobrine soon grew lonely and restless. A few updates later, Herobrine, had died. No one knew how, but few cared. Herobrine's spirit now haunts, and kills, the citizens of Minecraft. As revenge for what they had done._

_He is almost never seen, and kills without blood. Every victim is found with pure white eyes, and an expression of fear on their faces._

_This book is made for those who have seen Herobrine's actions. If you have, he is now haunting you, and this book is one of the only things that can save you._

I stared blankly at the book, thinking it all over. But mostly one sentence. _Kills without blood_. The words echoed over and over again in my head. My parents had been killed, but blood stained their bodies. It had to have been him, there was no one else around. Why?

I was sent out of my thoughts, when Jason touched my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Yeah?" I asked drowsily.

"Are you okay? Because you were pale, and cold." He replied shakily.

I had to stop blanking out around Jason. It can't have been good for him, seeing me like that. "Oh, sorry, yeah, I'm fine." I quickly replied. "Just, thinking."

"Oh, okay." I'm glad that he didn't question me further.

"Come on, you must be hungry. I'll make something to eat." I said as I reluctantly put down the book. It could wait.

I should've gotten some food at the market, because I was running out. All I had was wheat, eggs, sugar, and milk. I knew that had made something, but what? I searched my memories for the slightest bit of advice.

_"Mommy, what are we making?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough dear." A soft voice calmly replied. "Just get the eggs."_

_"Okay!" I searched through the pantry and quickly found the small chest of eggs. I ran it over to the crafting table, and did everything my mother had instructed me to do. Soon enough, large pastry sat in my hands._

Cake. That's what it was, but before I could get to work, I saw something. Something that I now only see in dreams.

_A man stood outside the window. He had his back turned to the inside. I was about to call my mother, but he turned. His eyes seemed to freeze me in place. His glowing, white eyes. He smiled at me, then disappeared._

Herobrine! He had been watching me. Not just from the night that he killed my parents, but my whole life. Why? This question burned into my mind. I had to get back to the book, but I couldn't just leave, not with Jason here.

"Jason, we're low on food. Could you please go to the market to get some more." I asked; the only thing I could think of.

"Oh, okay, sure." Jason slowly replied as he got up. He looked at me, as if he was uncertain, but he left eventually.

When I knew he was gone, I rushed to the table. I picked up the book, and stared at its pages. I soon got to the sentence that had ended my first read. The many questions suddenly flooded my mind again. Though this time, it was different. A sudden impulse ran through me, and I unwillingly; flipped to the back of the book. I pulled on a loose corner in the cover, and a note fell out. I froze, finally broken out of my trance; I stared at what I had just done. I delicately, as if at the slightest touch; the paper would crumble, opened the note.

_Dear reader,_

_ If you are reading this, than you are in great danger, and you are the only one who can save yourself, and others. If you have read; you will know, that Herobrine kills with no blood. For you, this is not the case. This is for a reason. You have been chosen by Notch, to defeat Herobrine, and remove him from Minecraft. Herobrine knows this, and he will do anything to stop you. Fortunately, he cannot physically hurt you, until you have started the quest, or entered his realm. Until then, he can only stain your memories, and drive you to insanity. If you accept, see the Templar and explain, if not; forget you had ever read this. The choice is yours._

_Choose wisely._

I stared at the meaningful note. I knew that I had to choose carefully, but I didn't need much time. When I had finished the last line; I knew.

I was going to defeat Herobrine.


	5. Ready

**Ready**

* * *

"I'm back." A voice rang through the house.

"Oh!" I gasped; putting down the book and walking over to Jason.

"I got the food." He stated as he put all of the contents onto the table.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I went over and sat down on the couch. I looked at Jason, who was now making himself some food. Thoughts ran through my head; there was so much that I had to do, and I didn't know how to do half of it. As I pondered everything, I slowly crept into my room.

I was about to lay in my bed when I heard a scream come from the kitchen. I leaped out of my bed and quickly dashed into the kitchen. I looked everywhere, my eyes darting back and forth. Finally I saw Jason, curled up into a ball, and rocking back and forth.

"He… He was here." He stuttered.

I looked at him sadly, I slowly walked towards him, put my arm around him, and spoke softly. "He's gone now. You don't have to be afraid."

"How?" He stuttered. "How are you so calm? I mean; I'm older than you, I've been haunted by him longer, but you seem to have more control over your emotions than me. How?"

How could I have been so stupid? I was always calm _for_ him, but I never thought about how it would make him feel about himself.

"I guess I just understand it better." I sighed.

He looked up at me, his blue eyes glistened in fear.

"I need to show you something." I decided to tell him. I was done. I wasn't going to hide anything from him; for now on.

I led him to my room, and took out the book. I slipped out the letter and showed it to him. His eyes widened when he saw what I was supposed to do. When I had finally showed him everything, I sighed and looked at him.

"So?" He asked me.

"So… what?"

"Are you going to...? You know…. Do it?"

"Yes, yes I am; I'm going to get rid of him for good." I sighed.

"Okay, then we need to go." He said as he stood up.

"We?"

"You didn't think I would let you do this alone, did you?"

"But, it could be dangerous." I stuttered; concern building up into my chest.

"All the more reason that I should come." He stated, not taking 'no' for an answer. "So are you coming, or not?"

I sighed, stood up and followed him out the door.

When we arrived at the Templar's house, I grew thoughtful. The Templar had been here for many years. Some say he was here even before the village was made. Was he haunted by Herobrine, and how does he know what I have to do? I went forward and knocked on the door.

"Eh?" A scruffy voice called out. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The door opened to an old man. His face covered in a stone grey beard. His skin shriveled to resemble a pale, sun scorched raisin.

"Who are you?" The Templar growled.

"I'm Avalon, and this is Jason. We're here about the quest to stop…_ Herobrine_." I stated, whispering the dreaded creature's name.

"Ah!" He rumbled. "Another one! So, is it you, or the boy? Or, Notch help us, both of you?"

"It's just her, actually." Jason quickly stated.

"Ah." He sighed, eyeing me closely; just like the librarian did. "Yes, I can see it in you. Come in! Come in!" He gestured to the door.

I looked at Jason once more, he nodded and I walked inside. This was the start of the quest. There was no going back now.

The Templar's house was made of cracked cobblestone and sun bleached wood. It was covered in dust and cobwebs, it looked like it had been abandoned for years. Every plank creaked when I stepped and in various areas, the wood spiked out of the walls. I wondered how anyone could live here, but the Templar seemed just fine with it.

We soon emerged into some kind of living room, and the Templar gestured us to sit down beside him. As I sat down in the cold, dusty, wooden chair; a flash of white darted past me. I looked in the direction it went, and there he was; standing there. He stared at me, like he was saying, _if you continue; there is no going back, you and all of your friends will die._

Sweat beaded my face, and I clenched my fists. "Bring it on Herobrine." I said, meeting his glowing eyes. I wasn't afraid to say his name anymore, wasn't afraid to die. "You won't be hurting anyone when I'm done with you." I bravely stated as I picked up a small stone. "Now leave!" I commanded as I threw the stone at him.

Herobrine disappeared when the stone met his flesh. I thought he was gone, but a voice rang out through the room. "_This was your choice. You were warned. Now you and all that are close to you will suffer."_

"Leave this place now demon! You do not belong here!" The Templar's voice rang out in the distance.

Some sort of fog rushed over me, and the whole world went dark.

* * *

**I need ideas for a new character for this! Please post reviews on who I should add.**

**~Ignite**


	6. The Quest Begins

**The Quest begins**

* * *

"Avalon? Avalon are you there?" A fuzzy voice asked.

"Calm down boy! Shaking her won't help." A deeper voice exclaimed.

I slowly opened my eyes to two fuzzy silhouettes standing over me.

"She's waking up!" The first voice exclaimed.

"Of course she is! I told you she'd be alright." The second voice responded, but a tinge of relief stained the phrase.

As my vision cleared I saw Jason and the Templar looking at me. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain traveled through my head, so I just observed my surroundings. I was still in the living room, but gold dust was scattered all over the ground. Redstone torches surrounded me, and the air smelled of lilac.

"Wha- what happened?" I finally asked, my mouth dry and parched.

"Well, I don't really know, you just turned really pale and cold, and you were muttering things I couldn't really understand. Maybe the Templar can tell you more, but." Jason stuttered.

"He- Herobrine- he was…" I struggled to say.

"Yes, you had a mind link with him, but I'll tell you about it later." The Templar quickly said.

"Can you get up?" Jason asked.

I tried once more, and succeeded. I slowly slid off of the stiff couch and got to my feet. My legs shook and I felt like throwing up, but other than that I was fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I stuttered. "Does that happen often?" I asked the Templar.

"Not like that." He said thoughtfully.

I decided not to question him about that. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. The experience I had just made me restless. I wanted to get this quest started.

"So, how do we start this quest?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, the quest." He said as he seemed to remember why Jason and I were actually here. "Start by going to the temple of Herobrine in the white desert."

"Temple in the white desert?" Jason asked.

"Use this!" He said as he threw a compass at me. "It always points in the direction of the temple."

"And after we get there?" I asked

"That's for you to figure out. Use your wits and trust your senses." He said as he stared into my eyes. "Well! Better be on your way, and good luck."

"Thanks." I said and we left the house.

After going to the market to get Jason a horse, we set off on our quest. Jason and I rode side by side the colors of the horses contrasting each other. I constantly looked at the com pass; making sure we were going the right way. It wasn't a normal compass. Instead of North, South, East, and West; it has H, C, D, and S. I had no idea what that meant, but it was always pointed towards H when we were going the right way.

What was once a sunny day, soon turned into a fit of storms; causing the horses' hooves to get stuck in the mud and causing Jason and I to get soaked to the bone. Lightning constantly streaked through the skies. Every time it did, I carefully eyed my surroundings; remembering the glowing, white eyes of Herobrine.

The rain got harder and harder as we rode through. I could make out something in the distance, but it was too dark to tell what it was. Soon a flash of lightning lit up the ground and I realized what the object was. We were riding in a desert made of, what used to be, white sand. The object was a step pyramid of sandstone with a fire burning on top. Even in this hard rain, the fire still burned.

"Jason look! It's the temple of Herobrine!" I yelled over the rain.

As I said this a streak of red lighting struck the ground, causing our horses to throw us into the wet sand. When I got back up to catch them, I saw them. They were laying on the ground, dead, their eyes were glowing white. Jason's horse was still, and I thought mine was too, but he lifted his head. He then spoke, in the voice of Herobrine.

_You shall use nothing but your own strengths when you enter my realm. This is my place, and you must follow my rules. Go back now, or suffer._

"Go away Herobrine. This is my realm now." I said, hoping I sounded braver than I felt.

The horse seemed to hiss at me, then its head fell, and it was dead once more.

Soon Jason came over and looked at the horses. "He killed them," he looked at me, "what do you think it means.

I remembered Herobrine's words. _You shall use nothing but your own strengths in my realm._

"It means we have to continue on foot." I replied plainly.


	7. Into the Temple

**Into the Temple**

* * *

As we trudged through the desert, the sand seemed to pull our feet down. It was like the sand was trying to consume us into the earth. I knew it was just Herobrine, but that didn't make it any less frightening.

We finally hit solid ground when we were right in front of the temple.

_What am I supposed to do?_ I asked myself. The Templar told me to trust my senses, so I did the only thing I could think of doing; I climbed the pyramid. As we climbed, we didn't talk much; we mostly just concentrated on climbing. As we neared the top I became curious on what to do.

"So, what are you going to do? What's your plan?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." I replied plainly.

"You don't know?" Jason asked, shocked.

"I don't really have a…" I started to say.

My words were cut off by a large hole opening under me. I got so distracted with talking, that I didn't notice the large cracks surrounding the block. I fell through the hole and landed on my back 10 feet from where I fell. All of the breath got knocked out of me, and my vision flashed red.

"Avalon? Are you okay?" Jason called down.

"Yeah," I groaned as I got up. I looked around at my surroundings. This room seemed to lead to a maze of other rooms. Somehow, this place just seemed, right.

"Jason, come down here." I called up to him.

"Okay." He called as he took a rope and climbed down. "Whoa." he exclaimed at the sight of the maze.

I observed every passage way, and each led to a room completely identical to the rest.

"So, which way do we go?" Jason asked.

I searched my pocket for the compass, but found nothing. I frightfully checked my other pocket, but it wasn't there either.

_Only your own strengths._ Herobrine's voice told me.

_Gee thanks, couldn't even let me have a compass._ I thought.

I could just hear Herobrine's laughing.

I thought about it, and a map seemed to form in my head, all of the rooms were leading to something; something important. There were so many ways, so I just trusted my instincts.

"We go forward.'' I said as a playfully marched into the first room.

The room got colder as we went forward.

"Colder, hmm, not good." I said as I went into a passageway going to a room farther to the side.

The room was warmer, and I could tell that the center was near. I knew we were going the right way. Unfortunately, the right way, meant the most dangerous. As soon as we entered another room, the entrance filled with sand, and there was no exit. Soon, the ceiling opened and many spiders, zombies, and cave spiders fell out. As they saw us, the came towards us, ready to attack. Two glowing white eyes appeared at the wall and watched us; waiting for our demise.

"Run!" Jason cried as he ran back towards the entrance.

"It's no use, the doorway's blocked!" I yelled as I ran after him.

Soon, we were backs to the door, with an army of mobs coming after us. Suddenly, one of the cave spiders met its mark, and so did many more. The poison quickly entered my veins and I toppled over.

"Avalon!" Jason gasped as he saw me fall on the floor. He grew angry, and started punching all of the incoming mobs. Unfortunately, that didn't do much.

Just as the mobs started getting closer, a figure came out of the hole and started slicing mobs left and right with her sword, and soon the mobs were no more.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked me as he came over to my stiff body.

I nodded slowly. The poison would wear off in a few seconds, and poison couldn't kill, only stun.

The figure who saved us walked closer, and I really saw her. She was wearing all black, like a shadow, with a large, black hood covering her face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Callida," she replied, taking off her hood to reveal purple hair and sharp blue eyes, "and I'm going to defeat Herobrine."


End file.
